Unfinished Business
by Clare-Louise89
Summary: Summary: Daniel Cadence was never caught for killing Lindsay's friends and Lindsay has finally found peace, but now he's back!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Daniel Cadence was never caught for killing Lindsay's friends and Lindsay has finally found peace, but now he's back!**

Lindsay Monroe had been working at the New York Crime Lab for 2 years now. She had recently started up a relationship with Danny Messer and felt as if her life was finally back on track. She had never told Danny about what happened all them years ago and didn't plan to, it was the past.

She was now sat at her desk finishing off some paperwork, Andrea would be flying in soon and although Lindsay hadn't been able to get the week off she had been able to swap some shifts in order to spend time with the younger woman. Andrea was 5years younger than Lindsay, and Kelly's younger sister. Kelly was one of Lindsay's friends in the shooting and it had taken years but Andrea had found peace and wanted to get to know Lindsay again. Kelly and Andrea's mum didn't agree but now almost 10years after the shooting Andrea was coming to New York to visit and mark the anniversary of Kelly's death. Andrea would be staying at a nearby hotel. Lindsay had offered her a room but knowing it would be an emotional time Andrea chose to stay in a hotel for a bit of space.

Lindsay looked at the clock, two hours until her flight landed. Lindsay would be finishing in one hour to go pick Andrea up and the girls were going to go shopping. The anniversary of Kelly's death wasn't for 2days but the girls wanted to catch up.

Danny stood at the door the office he shared with Lindsay and smiled. He didn't know much about this friend that was coming to visit but could see how happy it made his girlfriend and that's what mattered. Danny knocked softly and smiled again at Lindsay as she looked up, "How long til she gets in?"

"One hour and 58 minutes"

"Ohhhh...were on countdown"

"I haven't seen her in 2years Danny and before a month ago we hadn't spoken in about 5years"

"Why so long?"

"Just some things that happened in the past"

Danny nodded, knowing to leave it at that. Lindsay had informed him that Andrea was coming to mark 10years since her sisters death. He also knew Lindsay used to be best friends with her sister, Kelly.

"Well Mac said you could get off now anyway...what with crime down this last few weeeks"

"Seriously?"

"Yes now go"

Lindsay jumped up and kissed her boyfriend, "I'll call you later?"

"You better"

Danny leaned forward and kissed her once more before she practically bounced out of the office.

**What do you think? Should I continue? Reviewssssss :D xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Daniel Cadence was never caught for killing Lindsay's friends and Lindsay has finally found peace, but now he's back!**

She made it just in time. After finishing work early Lindsay nipped home to get changed, after showering she noticed the time. Giving her 20minutes to get to the airport. Now she stood waiting for Andrea to arrive. She spotted her the second she walked through arrivals with her suitcase. She looked the split image of Kelly and it brought a tear to Lindsay's eye. Fighting back the tears she embraced the younger woman straight away. After a few minutes both woman stood back and smiled, "You look so different Linds, happy"

Lindsay smiled, "I am, here let me give you a hand"

Lindsay took the younger womans case and both made there way to the car parked outside. Lindsay put Andrea's case in the back as Andrea got in, as Lindsay got in Andrea smiled, "You must made ALOT of money"

Lindsay laughed, "It's a work car, but my pay isn't too bad, to the hotel first?"

"Please"

15minutes later they parked the car and made there way into the hotel. After checking in they made there way to her room. Andrea got changed and both left again, "Pizza?"

"Definitely! Wanna walk? Then we can both have a drink"

"Sure"

Both women made there way down the street until they stopped outside a pizza place, upon entering two members of staff said hello to Lindsay. They sat down and ordered drinks before picking up the menu's, "Okay New York is like how big and the staff here know you by name!"

Lindsay laughed, "It's my boyfriends favourite place to go for pizza and he LOVES his pizza"

"Boyfriend huh? You never told me about him in your emails"

"Never seemed the right time"

"Does he know?"

"That Kelly died? Yes, how? No"

"Why?"

"It's not really the easiest conversation to have, he's also my partner at work and I guess I'm afraid that if I tell him he'll treat me different, everybody always has"

"So until I emailed who have you spoke to about everything?"

"That doesn't matter, how's your family?"

"There okay I guess, mum didn't want me coming here"

"I get that"

"She didn't mean it all you know"

"I understand why she said it all Andrea"

Andrea was about the reply when she saw a tall dark haired guy approach smiling, he stood next to the table and addressed Lindsay, "Miss Monroe and what are you doing here?"

Lindsay looked up and smiled, "Hey Flack!"

"Got room for two more?"

"Your bum ain't that big"

Lindsay and Andrea both laughed at this, "Cute Monroe real cute, narrr Danny's on his way"

"Sure then"

Flack sat down next to Andrea and Lindsay introduced them both, Andrea then turned to Lindsay, "Who's Danny?"

"My boyfriend"

**Reviewssssss :D xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Daniel Cadence was never caught for killing Lindsay's friends and Lindsay has finally found peace, but now he's back!**

Danny made his way into his favourite pizza place and looked around for Flack. He spotted him sat with Lindsay and who he guessed was Andrea, he smiled and put his hands over Lindsay's eyes, then gave her a kiss on her neck, "Hey gorgeous!"

Lindsay smiled and turned when he let go of her eyes, "Hey!"

Danny gave her a quick peck on her lips and sat next to her, Lindsay introduced Andrea and Danny.

After all 4 had ordered Flack thought it time to start some conversation, "So Andrea how did you and little miss Monroe meet?"

Lindsay eyes flashed worried and looked at Andrea, who smiled in return before turning her attention back to Flack, "Me and Lindsay go way back, her and my sister were best friends going up"

"And your sister didn't want to visit too?"

"Why am I not good enough Donnie?"

Lindsay and Danny both laughed at Andrea's choice of nickname, "No...no it's not that"

"Good, now for me to ask the questions, you work with Linds?"

"Yeah since her first day here in the zoo"

"In the zoo?"

"She didn't tell you?"

Lindsay sat up straight, "Okay how about we change the subject from me?"

"But I want to hear this story Linds"

"I'll tell it you later, come on we have plans!"

Danny laughed and held her hand, "You okay Linds?"

"Yeah we just have plans to stick to!"

"Okay...okay"

Danny and Flack got up to let Andrea and Lindsay out of the booth they were sat in, Lindsay went to get some money out of er purse but Danny stopped her, "Our treat, ring me later though?"

"Promise"

The 4 said there goodbyes and the ladies left, once down the street Andrea spoke, "So where are we going?"

"No-where I just thought we were going to talk is all and I really don't want everybody at work knowing"

"They don't seem like the type to talk about it to others"

"Okay I don't want ANYBODY at work knowing"

"Okay but I think you should tell Danny, he seems like the type that would listen and not judge"

"That's part of the problem"

Andrea stopped, letting go of Lindsay's arm and stood in front of her holding her shoulders, which was made easier with Andrea being taller, and looked her in the eyes, "You know to see Lindsay that you are not to blame for this, that scum bag that shot up the diner is! Look at your life here, you've made something of yourself and that's why you survived! Because me and you both know that one day you will bring the guy to justice! And don't say you won't because your mum told me about the crime report you keep with you all the time!"

Lindsay wiped a tear from her own eye and brought Andrea into a hug, "When did you get so grown up?"

"I had to, after mum and dad split and Jack left with dad I had to for mum"

"Who's with her this week?"

"Jack and dad flew back to Montana, they wanted to spend it as a family but I couldn't, I had to be here with you"

"Kelly would have been so proud of you, her little sister in the big bad New York"

**Reviewsssssss :D xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Daniel Cadence was never caught for killing Lindsay's friends and Lindsay has finally found peace, but now he's back!**

Lindsay woke up the next day feeling really refreshed and happy, after they had left the pizza place the night before and spoke about Kelly and Andrea's family Lindsay had came home and rang her own mother. The two didn't talk very much anymore after Lindsay had chosen to move to New York but hearing how Andrea was always there for her mum Lindsay wanted to feel that bond with her mum again. The two had stayed on the phone for just under 4hours before Lindsay had to go to bed. She sat up and grabbed her phone, noticing she was late for work and had 7 missed calls off of Danny, who she had forgotten to ring, but she couldn't worry about this now. Getting up Lindsay got ready in record time and once out her building popped into a little cafe to grab a coffee to go, on the subway Lindsay got out her phone and rang Andrea, who didn't answer so Lindsay just left her a voicemail with the address and directions to the crime lab and to pop in at half past 6 to meet Lindsay for dinner.

Once at the crime lab Lindsay made her way upstairs and bumped straight into Mac, apologising for being late. She then made her way to the locker room and put her stuff after, she was just on her way to the break room when she noticed Danny sitting at his desk, hard at work. Lindsay stood at the office door for a few minutes before knocking, she smiled when Danny looked up, "Hey"

"Hey! You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't call but I got back late then I spoke to my mum and I slept in this morning and am even late, forgive me?"

Danny laughed a little, "Of course, I was just worried about you, you seemed off a bit last night"

"I know, and I'm sorry about that too, I have work to do now but I'll explain it all when I get chance"

"I'll keep you to that"

Lindsay laughed and walked forward, giving Danny a kiss before making her way down to the break room and then over to the Trace Lab.

When Lindsay next looked up she noticed it was almost half past 6 and smiled, putting all her stuff away she heard laughter and made her way out into the hall, spotting Andrea and Flack talking and looking very close. She smiled and made her way to the locker room, where Danny was at his locker, "Hey stranger!"

Danny looked over and smiled, "Hey yourself, did you see Andrea and Flack?"

"You saw it too then?"

"Of course, the call she was here came to our office and Flack practically jumped at the chance to go get her from reception"

Lindsay laughed as Danny wrapped is arms round her, "What have you and Andrea got planned for this evening?"

"Drinks round mine, I'm off tomorrow"

"Sounds nice"

"You and Flack want to come over?"

"I can't, I haven't actually finished, we've got a lead on our case so me and Flack are staying late"

"Okay, well your loss"

Lindsay kissed him and left the locker room in search of Andrea.

**Reviewsssssss :D xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: Daniel Cadence was never caught for killing Lindsay's friends and Lindsay has finally found peace, but now he's back!**

**Im SOOOOO sorry for not updating, my computer broke and I found out was pregnant so that threw me then when my computer was fixed my charger broke so been a total mess lol but here's the next chapter...**

Lindsay woke up and looked at the clock, 10am, thank goodness for days off, especially after how much her and Andrea had drank the night before. Lindsay smiled at the memory of the night before. They had drank 3bottles of wine before talking about old times, which resulted in both girls crying and the opening of a 4th bottle of wine. By midnight it was decided Andrea would stay over as neither could barely stand. But she couldn't remember how she had gotten changed or into bed, sighing Lindsay rolled over and smiled when she saw Danny. She couldn't remember him coming over either. She rested her head on his chest and smiled as he wrapped his arm round her tight, "Morning Linds"

Lindsay smiled and looked up, "Hey"

Danny laughed, "You cant remember me coming can you?"

"Not really no"

Lindsay sat up and held her stomach as she did, before jumping off the bed and dashing to the bathroom, emptying her stomach contents. She then made her way back into the bedroom and sat crossed legged on the bed, "Good night?"

"What I can remember...yeah"

"Well you rang me about 1am, as me and Flack were leaving work and you could barely make a sentence so we thought we should come over...to find 4empty bottles of wine and two crying young ladies" He smiled at the memory, "You asked me to stay and practically threw Flack out, saying no men allowed...and Andrea went with him...I spoke to him when they got to his and she was passed out on his bed and is safe so dont worry"

"Oh my...Im so embarrassed"

"Dont be silly...it was good to see you happy, even if you had been crying...and when I asked you about that you said it was Kelly's fault"

"Oh"

"Look you dont have to tell me right now because we have to meet Flack and Andrea for something to eat at 11 but I hope you will tell me soon"

"I will I promise"

Lindsay leaned forward to give him a kiss but he moved back quicker, "Brush your teeth first" He then laughed as Lindsay got up and threw a pillow at him before marching into the bathroom.

**Okayyyyy only a filler chapter but got some hard stuff coming in next few chaps so wanted a laugh...Please Reviewww :D xxx**


End file.
